God of Mermaids
by Shimmering.Lotus
Summary: Peeta Mellark; the God of the Seven Seas. Conquerer and ruler of his domain, can he over come the obsticles in his way for Katniss' heart? Is Peeta strong enough to keep fighting for her? Or will his numerous failed attempts allow her to be "The one who swam away"? Follow King Peeta as he attempts to rescue Katniss' drowning heart. Rated M for later Chapters


**Hey guys, this is my third Fanfic and as you can see I'm totally going through a Peeta/Katniss/Hunger Games phase. I do not own The Hunger Games, not at all. **

**In this Fanfiction I apologize for bending the myths of Sea creatures. I hope I do not offend anyone by doing so, along with a mix of the Gods. And again I really do not want to offend anyone I am merely pulling my favourite parts out of Mythology and Sea and creating my own interpretation. Please enjoy! Review and Follow please **

"_I have seen the sea_ where it is stormy and wild;

_where it is quiet and serene, when it's dark and moody._

_And in all its moods, I see myself._

_-Martine Buxbaum_

**Introduction:**

The dark waves splash and crash along the shore. The sand is a pale yellow. An older woman and her young daughter are standing a few feet away from the shore line. The young child shivers and questions "Mommy why are the waves so angry?" Her mother replies "Something must have angered the sea god, my child." The two silently make their way back to the tiny cottage. The sea continues to smash and explode behind them.

**Underneath the sea:**

The sea god's palace is enormous, even rivalling that of the Under-lord's. The oldest brother Flax is God of the Gods, his title means much to be demanded of him. This leaves him no time to see his younger siblings. Humans have referred to him as Zeus. The eldest acts as a mediate between the two temperamental gods. The middle brother is the God of the dead; he is the judge over all souls. Humans refer to him as Hades, but he calls himself Rye. The youngest brother is the God of the seven seas; his moods trigger reactions from them. He reigns with an iron fist, without him the seas would lose guidance, causing the earth to be completely covered by water. His subjects refer to him as their lord, humans call him Poseidon, his closest friends and family call him Peeta, Peeta Mallark.

The sea god bears great resemblance with his elder brothers: all of them possess blonde hair and blue eyes. The sea god has been known to be the most glorious and most eye pleasing among women. His eyes shine brighter than that of his brothers; those eyes mimic the waves and the internal struggle of the sea. His blonde locks flow lightly around his epic face, perfectly framing his strong features. His strong, rugged jaw has been kissed by many women; his lips have been captured by countless maidens. Not one of them has ever caught his eye. Not once, not until the day Katniss Everdeen was born into the sea. His precious mermaid. The only siren call he would ever answer to is hers. He has watched her for years as she grew. Those exotic, silver eyes caught his attention the second she opened them. Her long flowing hair cascades down her delicate shoulders, flowing behind her as she navigates the waters. He's watched her from afar ever since the day she was born, he's carefully monitored her trips to the surface. Fearful she should find trouble, he sends scouts to guard her from a distance. She does not know yet but one day she will become his bride.

**5 years later:**

It is the eve before her eighteenth birthday; tomorrow she will become an adult. She will finally be able to participate in the hunts and help her merfolk. To say she is excited is an understatement, she's ecstatic! Finally old enough to venture out on her own, to leave her cozy kingdom fortress and experience other waters. Perhaps if she were adventurous, explore the surface as well. "Maybe humans have kingdoms too" she ponders to herself the likeliness of this being the case. No one knows much about the surface dwellers aside from the Sea God of course. He's seen everything supposedly. Katniss has never met him but she has heard rumours. He's apparently the most enchanting man in the sea, who never ages; he's remained as though he were twenty years old for centuries. Many women have tried to court him, to seduce him. All saying the same thing "I will never meet another like him" He must be something if all the mermaids in the kingdom have said the same thing.

Katniss simply refuses to fall into his harem of women; love has never been her "thing". Her best friend Gale seems to think otherwise, since her sixteenth birthday he has done everything under the moon to try to win her heart. Their fathers are best friend. Katniss has always assumed she was going to end up with Gale anyway. He's not ugly by any means; she's just not in love with him.

Katniss floats to her sponge bed and drifts to a soft landing. She finds her brightly coloured sponge pillow and hugs it. Quickly falling asleep in her cozy bed, awaiting tomorrow's sun.

"I don't want to get up, Prim" I groan. I crack one eye open, judging by the light it's five thirty in the morning. Prim continues to encourage me she says "Come on, dad said he has a surprise for us!" I turn my lethargic body so I'm now laying on my back, I stretch out my arms and tackle my sister. We are both squealing and giggling, just like little kids. Prim opens the large clam that holds our breakfast, we are constantly hunting for fresh fish; the clam doesn't hold very many. Once we're fed and ready to go we exit out of the caves mouth, and swim just up the reef where our father is waiting for us.

Our father takes us on a casual swim, through the village. The only merfolk up at this time of day are the shop keepers; the butcher he has all different kind of exotic fish. Some from even the other side of the ocean! The sushi bar, preparing rolled fish in this weird grain called rice and seaweed. Apparently it's a delicacy in Japan. That's a ways away from here though. Our kingdom is off the Australian shore line, so it's always warm here. The Jewellery store is open. That's odd; usually Flavia isn't awake until late morning. I wonder what the special occasion is. The Weaponry store is still closed, but that's not unusual. The pet shop is open, six am sharp every morning. They have the miniature sea horses; they come in a variety of colours. Shipped from all over the world, they have some pretty bizarre looking ones too, with tentacles jetting out in every direction.

We stop at the sushi bar and father picks out our favourite, pink salmon wrapped in brown rice with red kelp. Their expensive, but so delicious. The owner of the sushi bar packages our sushi into a take home clam. We begin to swim home excited to devour our treat.

The king of the sea slowly makes his way through the village. His servants have led him to Flavia's shop, Jewellery is the way into a woman's heart. At least that's what his brother Flax told him. The woman has already laid out different rings, necklaces, bracelets and taillets. Unfortunately he does not know what Katniss would prefer. So he goes with the beautiful, sparkling necklace. It's purple, mixed with pink creating a whole new kind of purple rock. Rare amongst these parts of the ocean. The thin chain is white gold; it shimmers and glows in the daylight. Beauty at its finest, she's sure to love it. After all, this piece would complement her gorgeous purple tail. Good lord, that tail. Purple, a different shade on each scale signifying a different meaning or experience throughout her life. Purple it's self is extremely rare, reserved for only the ones who deserve its unique symbol: Courageous and loyal. The blond merman has no doubt in his mind she is deserving of her striking color; she would throw herself in front of death's way if she could protect her loved ones. Of course Peeta would never let Rye take her. He's much too greedy to part with her.

In mermaid heritage, you must present your to be mate a gift. If she accepts she will forever be bound to him, the necklace is just a symbol of his undying affection for the dark haired maiden. It is like this for the surface dwellers as well. Except in their customs, they use rings.

Peeta slowly makes his way back to his palace, preparing to look presentable for the towns folk. Today in front of the entire kingdom he is going to confess his never ending love to a woman he has never spoken to face to face. "Yes, well this should be easy. Who could resist me? I am the God of the Sea for crying out loud!" he mentally scolds himself. "Everything will work out just fine"

**Fin**

**Thanks so much for taking the time to read my fanfic! The next chapter I want to have up by next week, I have two other stories out so I'm going to be preoccupied with them! **

**My Beloved and Four Weddings**

**If I've made anything unclear guys please let me know so I can fix it! Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
